Automobile manufacturers impose that the electronic display screens be invisible when they are inactive. Such an effect is known under the term of “black panel” effect, i.e. a black panel. Indeed, the switched off screen has a uniform black surface, which merges into the external surface when the latter bears a uniform black decoration.
However, the camouflage of the screen is difficult to make when the external surface does not bear any uniform black decoration.